


Bedtime Stories

by FeatherFall101



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Completely fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Faust and Whisper love bed time stories, Just my OC being cute, so does Asra :3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatherFall101/pseuds/FeatherFall101
Summary: Estelle's sleeping pattern is not as erratic as Asra's but she does have trouble sleeping some nights so she reads in bed snuggled up to her blue fox familiar Whisper and Faust, her favourite nights are when Asra is also snuggled up in the tiny bed with them. Sometimes Estelle reads from the books, others she makes up on the fly. Occasionally she'll find a new book added to the bookshelf where Asra has written her stories down for her.





	Bedtime Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of a response to one of Ewa's apprentice questions in the Facebook Arcana Fangroup on the sleeping patterns of your apprentice. At present this will just be a one shot with Faust's favourite tale but if I end up writing more i'll add them here as short ficlets. 
> 
> A huge thank you to Lizardo for fixing my terrible grammar and spelling, and to Ewa for the prompt that inspired this.

It was late, well past the hour Estelle normally slept. It would be one of _those_ nights. After hours of tossing and turning she gave up trying to sleep in favour of reading. Lighting a nearby lamp she picked up a tome of tricks and began studying one of the more complicated spells. Asra was away on another journey and without him and Faust the nights were usually lonely. Less so since the appearance of Whisper, whose presence eased the loneliness she felt when her lover was away. Another hour passed before she felt the tell-tale tingle of Asra's magic in her charm followed by muffled footsteps downstairs - he was home. She smiled as she put the tome away, and greeted the pair when they came upstairs. Estelle and Asra shared a sweet kiss before he tiredly retreated to the bed, shrugging off his coat and kicking off his boots. Faust curled up on her cushion on the windowsill and Whisper in his place at the foot of the bed. Asra held open his arms for Estelle to join them, the three of them giving her the puppy-eyed look she knew meant they all wanted a bedtime story. Smiling in her defeat she began to tell Faust's favourite tale.

  
The tale of the Well Serpent  
  
Many years ago in the depths of an enchanted forest was a hidden well in an overgrown clearing protected by a large serpent. Those who could communicate with the world could see the forest's magic and easily find their way, those who refused to listen often could not find their way, ending up lost in the forest. Once this place was visited by many as the water in the well held healing properties, but as time went on and the nearby town grew into a thriving city more and more people grew to disbelieve magic often calling witches and fortune tellers frauds and charlatans. Eventually only the most devoted witches ventured through the forest with many claiming the lands were cursed.  
  
One day without warning or reason an illness swept over the city with many bed-ridden. Old, young, rich or poor mattered not to the disease. A young orphaned witch could not bear to see the suffering of those around her anymore, and, remembering the old tales, ran into the forest looking for the healing well. After what seemed like hours of searching, calling out for help, the young witch stopped to catch her breath and get her bearings. She was completely lost. Closing her eyes in defeat, the witch begged once more to anyone listening to help her find her way so she could help her home.  
  
Her eyes shot open as she felt something brush past her. looking around frantically she saw a long slender tail snaking its way through the brush, and with it, the forest around her seemed to glow. She took off running following as the forest came alive ahead of her until finally she broke through into the clearing. A smile broke across her face as she spotted the well, the overgrowth almost completely obscuring the old stone. She started forward but stopped in her tracks, she heard a low hiss in her ears and a gentle voice in her mind.  
  
"Why did you come here little one?" the voice questioned  
  
looking around the little witch couldn't see anyone. Wary of the voice she answered slowly, choosing her words carefully. "There is an illness in my city."  
  
"And you came to flee?" the voice inquired.  
  
"I heard the well in the forest can heal." she answered with a confidence she didn't feel.  
  
"I heard the forest was cursed." the voice countered.  
  
"The world is changing, people have forgotten the old ways. They're scared of what they don't understand... they lash out..." The young witch's face fell, tears welled up in her eyes. There was silence for a few moments.  
  
"You would heal these people?", The voice asked.  
  
The witch balled her fists as she steeled her resolve. "I would."  
  
"What would you get in return?" There was something unpleasant in the tone.  
  
"I can't stand by while people suffer. I want to help them."  
  
"Even if they cause your suffering?"  
  
The witch paused. If she stayed in the forest she wouldn't have to see anyone suffer anymore, and wouldn't be shunned or attacked by the people for her magic... She sighed heavily. she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she did that.  
  
"If I can help them, I have to try."  
  
"You are strong, young one. You may take from my well."  
  
The wind whipped through the clearing and the voice went quiet.  
  
"Who are you." she finally asked.  
  
"Approach the well. I'll show you..."  
  
As she got close to the well she saw a long tail slowly rising from the well. Her gaze followed it into the bushes and around the trees, the few rays of sunshine that broke the canopy making the scales sparkle, the serpents head hovered above the well. tongue flicking out inquisitively.  
  
The young witch, in awe, raised her hand toward the serpent. Instead of allowing her to touch it, the serpent held a bucket of water above her.  
  
"Take what you came for. I wish you luck in your task." With that the serpent retreated into the woods, scales no longer shining in the trees.  
  
"...Thank you. I will come back!", The young witch called as she left, making her way back through the forest fiercely guarding her precious cargo.  
  
The young witch used the well water to help relieve the sick. Soon the illness passed and thanks to her help many survived. True to her word the young witch returned to the forest to visit the serpent, telling stories from the city. She would gather ingredients from the forest, both for food and for healing. As the years passed and the young witch grew older she brought her apprentices to the serpent, then her children. Finally, when the witch had grown very old indeed, she stayed in the forest with the serpent, passing down the life she built in the city to her children. The serpent grew to enjoy the company of the witch and her family and when the witch passed to the next world the serpent presented her children each with an egg so they would always remember the bond they had with the witch, the forest and the well serpent.  
  
Estelle finished the tale looking first to Faust, then Whisper. The twitching of their tales as they slept a sure sign that they were sleeping. She smiled tiredly looking down at Asra and ran her fingers softly through the bundle of fluff that is his hair. He snuggled into her, sighing as he opened his eyes. 

"You tell the most wonderful stories." He looks up at her with admiration.

"I have the most wonderful inspiration." She smiled down at him placing a kiss to his forehead, snuffing out the light as they got comfortable to sleep.


End file.
